The Bay of Dragons
by xXDarkDawnUnicornXx
Summary: Meereen is a difficult city to live in and Fareen is desperate to leave the city with Queen Danaerys, following her on her voyage to Westeros to claim the Iron Throne and rule the Seven Kingdoms. Her skills as a researcher make Fareen determined to work for the queen, not only to escape the city, but also to be close to Tyrion, a man she holds a deep passion for.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BAY OF DRAGONS**

 **Hi all, just a quick note that this story takes place just at the end of Season 6 of the TV show so if you haven't watched the show yet SPOILER ALERT! It may branch off into what I think will happen during Season 7, depending on my motivation as I am a University student! Unicorns for all! xXDarkDawnUnicornXx ;p xxx**

 **Chapter 1**

Slavers' Bay. The blue of the sky was flickering with the passing of the magnificent flying beasts crossing the sun, firing back at the Masters' ships as they drew closer to the harbour. The girl could just make out the tiny specks on top of the hill at the south end of the harbour; their queen, Daenerys stood amongst her soldiers, her advisors and the dwarf, negotiating with the Masters. Fareen had always trusted the dwarf, Tyrion, even when the queen had not. She saw in his face the kindness and passion that he had for the world, but she also saw the pain and betrayal he had suffered. Within the first few days of his arrival with the other man, the larger man, she had read every book in Meereen concerning his history and life. Though few records had been found, Fareen felt an automatic connection to him. She read about his family, she chased down stories about his reputation, she had even tried to speak to him once when he had passed down the street, but always she had been too late. Now she watched the smallest speck on the hill as he walked away, the Unsullied commander having decapitated two of the Masters. His movements were always predictable, Fareen thought, sheltering in the rubble of a recently-destroyed house. His stumbles over the uneven ground, his turns as he looked behind to check if he was still being accompanied. It was true that he was afraid to be alone. The Spider had always been with him in the streets before; the Spider had many spies who would leap in at a moment's notice to protect their employer and whoever he was with. Tyrion passed within fifty metres of her and her heart started pounding. This could be her chance, her only chance, to speak with him, to tell him that she – she didn't know what she would tell him. She would babble about his life; of course he would already know that. She would tell him how much she admired him – he wouldn't turn a head to her. She would offer her whole life to him, but he might refuse her. Fareen choked on her own words, the dust and debris clouding her vision until she had no choice but to stumble away from the scene and run into the labyrinth that the majority of Meereen called their home.

xxx

Jaime Lannister was mostly what the many books talked about. His achievements as the 'Kingslayer', his devilish good-looks and his disgusting relationship with his sister, Cersei. Fareen was less fond of reading about those two; the twins had no place in her heart – only that they had preceded Tyrion. She had no other thoughts of them. The days she spent pouring over books in the library had come at a cost to her. Women, especially slave women, were forbidden from the libraries of Meereen, so she had disguised as a boy, binding her chest and filling her mouth with stale bread to distort her voice. The clothes she wore had been stolen; she had no money and hardly any possessions of her own. This alone had come at a cost. Her skills as a pickpocket only just aided her in incapacitating enough people to steal from. All the rest of the skills she learnt as she worked. More often than not, a curious assistant – often a young boy of one of the Masters – would become suspicious of her quiet and focussed nature in the library late at night and call forth his master. She would run, ripping out a page or two from whatever she had on the desk in front of her. Sometimes she was too slow, either caught up in reading or trapped by the unfamiliar garments. The Masters would punish her, easily destroying her disguise. Many had raped her and cut her. She still wore scars from years of assault even before her research on Tyrion; her whole body was covered. A few times, she had conceived a child from these attacks, and each time she would bath in hot water, fused with vinegar to flush away the child. The pain haunted her every night. That night she sat in the street; she had no home or family to go back to. The moon was high in the sky, shining through the veil of smoke that covered the bay. The Bay of Dragons it had been named now; the slaves were no more. For the first time in her life, Fareen felt as though it would last. Queen Daenerys had an army big enough to sail to Westeros, even more so with the strange people who had travelled from Pyke. A little island off Westeros currently having its own crises. The more she read and learnt about Tyrion and Westeros, the more she wanted to go with them. But how could she; she was only a girl and had nothing to offer the Queen except her extensive knowledge of Tyrion which the Queen did not even require any more. Tyrion had earned the Queen's trust and so his history was nothing more than a story to Meereen. The tears ran silently down her cheeks, but Fareen didn't sob. She knew that she would get on those ships, and she knew that she would sail to Westeros.

xxx

Mornings in Meereen were the prettiest time of day. The dawn drew pink across the sky, illuminating the painted sails of Daenerys's ships, the dragons breathing fire as bright as the sun itself. Fareen tripped over her long skirts in anticipation; it had been a long time since she had worn such outfits and it felt strange but not unpleasant. The light blue of her skirts reflected in her crystal eyes, unusual for a person of her olive skin tone. Her long dark hair fell down her shoulders in loose waves, woven with beads and feathers and for the first time in her life she felt like a free woman. Her breathing became faster and faster as she drew towards the mother of the ships, its great bow carved intricately like a golden dragon. The real dragons sat not far off, watching the Dothraki horses being loaded onto their wooden counterparts. Fareen smiled; they really were beautiful creatures and she made a mental note to mention it to the Queen as soon as she had her attention. A flash of silver hair made Fareen stop breathing entirely and her feet stopped moving. Horses brushed against her in the midst of the loading and loose ropes tugged at the hem of her dress. Fareen composed herself and stepped forwards. The Queen's guards stopped her as she approached.

"What business have you with the Mother of Dragons?" they demanded, pressing their spears against her breast. Fareen remained calm, despite the feeling of the cold metal against her chest.

"I wish to accompany the Queen of Westeros on her journey," she said, raising her voice so that Daenerys, who was standing a few metres off, could hear her. "I much admire her courage and fully support her claim to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. I would also like to compliment the Mother of Dragons on her beautiful children; they are truly exquisite,"

Fareen watched as Daenerys stepped closer towards her, obviously humoured by her small speech.

"They are truly beauty among rocks," she said, her violet eyes locked onto Fareen's. "What can a young girl like yourself offer me on my voyage?"

Fareen swallowed. "My skills as a researcher. I read a lot, my queen, and I would gladly put my skills in your hands, to have you command me as an advisor,"

"Do you know how many times some whore or drunk has approached the Mother of Dragons this morning, little wretch?" the guards closest to her spat in her face. "We have no room for books or sluts,"

"Silence," Daenerys commanded, a storm brewing in her eyes. "Yes, we have no room for books on our ships, but we have room for an honest working girl who honours her queen. Come here, my child,"

Fareen walked towards the queen, feeling the tips of the spears scratching at her skin, but this feeling was quickly replaced by the warm touch of Daenerys' hands on either of her shoulders, smoothing over her scars.

"You may come aboard the ship and you are hereby placed under my protection. No one will harm you whilst we travel," the queen smiled at her gently. "And when we reach the West, you shall work as my advisor, based on history and whatever else you may read in your research,"

Fareen smiled back, about to thank Daenerys before a voice cut in.

"Splendid, my queen, but perhaps we should test the girl, she is from Meereen after all. The girl may not have a single idea about the history of Westeros," the Spider spoke up, standing by the queen's side.

"And what test would you pose to the girl?" Daenerys queried, her head tilting to the side.

"Perhaps a question about myself," another voice sounded, considerably closer to the ground. "I am, of course, native to Westeros and perhaps the best test subject to start with. Tell me, my dear, do you know who I am?"

Fareen slowly turned, looking down slightly to where she knew he would be standing, his arms hanging loosely by his side, a slightly amused look on his face and the scar running across his entire face.

"Yes, my lord," her voice cracking slightly. "You are Tyrion, of house Lannister,"

 **Thanks so much for making it all the way down here! I hope you enjoyed it and would like to see more of Fareen. Please leave a comment about what you liked, would like to see or didn't like and I'll hopefully see you for Chapter 2!**

 **Lots of unicorns xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BAY OF DRAGONS**

 **The next update in my story! Again, it takes place just after/during the end of Season 6 of the TV show so if you aren't up to date with the show, SPOILER ALERT! Unicorns make everyone happy! xXDarkDawnUnicornXx ;p xxx**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ah! Good!" Tyrion exclaimed. "The girl has manners! And she knows who I am. I would classify that as a pass"

The dwarf threw a meaningful look at Varys who rolled his eyes before tucking his arms into his sleeves and walking up the gangplank onto the ship. Daenerys took Fareen's hand and lead her after him.

"This ship is magnificent! And so large," Fareen couldn't help but remark out loud.

The queen chuckled. "It's hardly big enough to be considered comfortable. I had hoped for a little bigger,"

"But, my queen, this ship could easily hold two hundred men on the deck alone! Any great ruler will tremble in fear as this draws into shore in Westeros!" Fareen ran her hand along the rail, her fingertips catching gently on the newly-carved wood. The queen watched her curiously, trying to see deeper into this girl's life.

"What is your name, child?" she asked, joining her at the rail.

"Fareen, my queen,"

"Well, Fareen, I'm afraid I must leave you here a while and make preparations for setting sail. I expect we'll leave before the sun has fully risen," Fareen curtseyed gracefully as Daenerys departed, leaving her alone with Tyrion for a moment.

"I've never been fond of ships," the dwarf said after a moment of silence, staring off into the sea.

"Why ever not?" Fareen asked, intrigued, remembering nothing from her research of Tyrion's view on ships.

"Well," he stepped forward to the rail, his eyes only just peeking over the top of the wood. "They're never made in dwarf-size,"

Fareen laughed, but quickly stopped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, my lord,"

"Nonsense, girl," he said, walking away towards the helm. "I been making my own dwarf jokes all my life. It's the one thing I can be appreciated for!"

"No it's not," she said quietly under her breath, once Tyrion had left earshot. She leant over the rail, resting her arms on the wood and smiling into the cool morning breeze. The sun pulled higher into the sky at every moment, turning the clouds orange and yellow before they eventually turned blue. The day would be a fine one, Fareen mused as moorings were cast off. They pulled out into the harbour in minutes and Fareen gasped out loud. Anchored in the Bay of Dragons, hidden behind a headland were thousands upon thousands of ships, each with their flags painted as dragons or krakens – curtesy of the Pykemen. The wind picked up as Daenerys's ship reached the head of the fleet and the roar of the dragons echoed back from the land. Three shadows cut out the sun for fractions of a second as Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion sped past all the ships, far outpacing them as their wings cut the surface of the water. They seemed to cry out in happiness, and how could they not? The dragons hadn't had a chance to stretch their wings like this in a long time and Fareen felt their joy like a physical wave. She looked up to the bow of the ship where Daenerys now stood, surrounded by her closest friends and advisors: Missandei, Grey Worm, Varys and Tyrion. The queen's face was steely serious but even from the lower deck, Fareen could see the joy dancing in her violet eyes. Westeros wouldn't know what had hit them.

xxx

The ship was quite small, Fareen realised that evening as she went below decks to find a suitable sleeping place. Everywhere she looked, Dothraki and Unsullied slept, their snores carrying over the sound of the gentle waves. The night-time breeze washed over the vessel, making her shiver and eventually she gave up, returning to the deck to watch the stars. She wrapped her arms around herself, shielding her bare skin from the increasing cold. She'd never truly encountered the cold; Meereen's climate was warm throughout the seasons. Never had she seen snow or ice, bar when the Masters imported it to cool their drinks. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl and her hairs stand on end. The Masters spent all their money on goods that only gave them a minute of pleasure before it was gone, melted like the ice in their goblets. And now they were no more; Daenerys Stormborn had abolished slavery and Fareen felt forever in her debt. Though she had never been a slave directly, many had tried to capture her and control her. As a young girl she had been employed by a Master to steal from others; her height and appearance made her perfect. She remembered acting as a beggar girl on the street, luring in kindly lords and ladies as another beggar stole from their coin purses. Those had been cold nights, waiting in the dark streets for the next noble to come along and pity her, but no night would match this one. Her breath turned to mist in front of her face and her nose began to throb. She sank down to lean against the rails, pushing herself against the wood and wrapping her limbs into a tight ball. Shivering, she watched the few remaining crew members on the deck. They all wore furs or horse skins and the Unsullied stood as still as ever, the only trace of their alertness was their own mists coming from beneath their helmets. She focussed on the movement of the ship beneath her, feeling it swaying and rocking against the waves. Her eyes began to close and her arms slipped down to her sides, her hands falling onto the deck.

"Fareen," a soft voice called from far away. She blinked, trying to open her eyes, but her eyelids were too heavy.

"My dear, you must be freezing to death," the voice, Varys, came closer and an extremely warm hand rested on her shoulder. "Come with me, we'll get you warm again,"

She leant into the hand, feeling as she was pulled to her feet, but not really aware of her feet moving across the deck. The Spider's voice coaxed her gently until she heard a door open and she was sat down on a soft pillow. A blanket was thrown around her and she pulled it tighter, breathing in it's warm, woollen smell.

"Queen Daenerys has been very busy," he said, sitting next to her. "I wouldn't take offense that she didn't have the time to find you a suitable room,"

"I would never take offense to my queen," Fareen mumbled, feeling her senses returning.

"Good," Varys said, slurring his words like he usually did. "You may sleep here for tonight,"

Fareen didn't argue and lay down, resting her head on the arm of the lounger. She curled up like a cat, the way she always slept and instantly surrendered to the world of dreams.

xxx

The next day reflected nothing on the ice-cold night before. Fareen sat as close to the bow of the ship as she dared, holding on to the railing whilst poking her legs through the gaps. Her olive legs gleamed in the sunlight and she almost laughed in delight as she watched the dragons fly overhead, spreading their wings as wide as possible and shooting sparks of fire at one another.

"I'm just saying," she overheard a familiar voice talking nearby. "If those fireballs fall down here, we're all done for,"

"Calm, Varys," Tyrion replied. "If the dragons wanted to kill us all, I'm sure they'd have done it already,"

Fareen rose hastily, smoothing her skirts and hair.

"My lords," she greeted them as they came up the steps to the bow. "Thank you, Lord Varys, for helping me last night,"

"My pleasure, my dear. I believe you'll be of excellent assistance once we reach Westeros, and I wouldn't want one of the Queen's chief advisors to be frozen to death before we get there," Varys joined her at the rail. "You should speak with the Queen today to arrange more suitable sleeping conditions,"

"Of course, my lord," Fareen inclined her head.

"That all sounds marvellously fun, but I believe we have other more important matters to attend to," Tyrion inclined his head as Daenerys and Missandei approached. Fareen had not yet met Missandei, but she instantly knew by her face why Daenerys trusted her so much. The woman had kind brown eyes and an expression of calmness and serenity that instantly hit Fareen who warmed to her at once.

"The Queen wished to introduce me to our new researcher," she said, gliding forwards and taking Fareen's hand in her own. "It is a pleasure to meet you,"

"The pleasure is all mine, Missandei," Fareen smiled.

"The brother and sister from Pyke wish to come aboard today to discuss their plans for retaking their home," Daenerys said. "I would do well to have you beside me,"

Fareen followed her gaze to Varys and Tyrion. Both men bowed.

"Missandei, you and Grey Worm will also be present," she continued. "Fareen, take no offense, but I believe you would be better observing them and taking note of any true intentions you see rather than taking part in negotiations,"

"Gladly, my Queen," Fareen bowed her head before following the small group to the main deck where the crew was assembling a gangplank. A ship with sails painted of golden krakens drew closer to their own and the plank was lowered. A woman crossed, holding her head high and clutching the sword at her side, her dull leather armour shining in the sun. A tall young man followed, keeping his eyes on the plank and wavering slightly as he stepped down onto the main vessel.

"Queen Yara of house Greyjoy," Daenerys greeted her. "Future ruler of the Iron Islands,"

"Queen Daenerys," the woman returned her greeting, bowing to kiss her hand. "You have already met my brother, Theon Greyjoy. He still wishes to assist in any way he can,"

Fareen watched the man's face, instantly recognising the fear and torment that he had endured. From his sister? No, Fareen thought, this enemy comes from a far more distant place. Everytime he moved, she noticed more and more scars on his neck, on his un-gloved hands, even his face showed some signs of damage. He looked up to her and held her gaze, his dazzling grey eyes shining strong. Fareen looked at the ground, unable to meet his stare. So much pain had been hidden behind the mask that he wore; Fareen knew it all too well.

"Shall we go below decks?" Daenerys suggested and she lead the way to the map room, standing tall at the head of the table. Fareen hung back by the door, watching from a distance as she had been instructed. The queen gestured and the group sank down into their seats.

"I am glad you were able to trust me enough to come unaccompanied by guards," the Mother of Dragons spoke.

"Of course, my queen," Yara said, resting her arms on the table. "An alliance with no trust is no true alliance,"

"Agreed," Daenerys smiled briefly. "I must introduce me properly to my counsel. You have met Tyrion Lannister already,"

Tyrion murmured under his breath.

"Tyrion travelled to Meereen to seek me, much for the same reasons as yourselves. And like you, he brought a companion, Varys," Daenerys nodded her head to each name she introduced. "Grey Worm is the head of the Unsullied and my most trusted war advisor. Missandei is my interpreter and scribe who I freed from the Masters of Astapor. And my newest advisor joined us only yesterday in a plea to follow me to Westeros, this is Fareen,"

All eyes in the room turned to her, and Fareen tilted her head down, a sign of respect for those of higher authority. The negotiation followed swiftly after this, Daenerys heading the conversation and only turning to the people around her when absolutely necessary. As briefed, Fareen watched the two Pykemen and analysed their speech, their manner and their ideas. The man, Theon, was relatively silent and spoke only when he needed to, often interjecting excellent ideas and turning the plans into a formal battle strategy. Fareen felt a growing admiration for him and his sister; both were so composed and experienced, so different from the concepts she had already visualised for the people of Westeros.

"Perhaps, my queen," Yara spoke up as the conversation began to reach its end. "It would be beneficial for us to remain on the same ship, in the case of any decisions that need to be made quickly or any problems that may be encountered,"

Daenerys turned to Tyrion who shrugged in thought before speaking.

"This would require an even higher level of trust," he said, getting up and pacing, something Fareen was surprised he hadn't done before. "The journey is not short, my lady,"

"I am aware," she replied. "But have we not already demonstrated out trust in you? All we are asking is that you return this trust,"

"We are at your mercy here and now," Theon added, his voice growing stronger. "But my sister is right. This would be a good way to strengthen our alliance and learn more about each other. The best battle commanders are those who know how each other think,"

Fareen watched as Daenerys considered this.

"We would have to make some exchanges of living quarters," she said at last. "But I believe that this would be beneficial. I am willing to try,"

A vote was made and was unanimous, all voted to have Yara and Theon move on to the main vessel, _The Targaryen_ , and for a few Unsullied and Dothraki to move to the Pyke vessel. Fareen was also assigned her own room, a small quarter with a bed and bathtub next to the Queen's and opposite Tyrion's. She went to sleep that night dreaming of mysterious grey eyes, clouded by dragons and ice.

 **Thank you for reading my little story. Not sure how long I can keep up these fast updates as I have just started my degree at university! At the moment I have hundreds of ideas where this story could go but please leave a comment on any ideas you may have as well as if you enjoyed/ didn't enjoy it! I have an open mind!**

 **Unicorns shine brightest just before dawn! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BAY OF DRAGONS**

 **The plot thickens. I really enjoy writing as the pre-existing characters, my favourites being Tyrion and Theon; I feel like they have a lot of backstory that works well in their character development. As usual, this takes place after the events at the end of Season 6 so if you're not up to date, SPOILER ALERT! (Probably the last time I leave this message). Anyway, a Unicorn a day keeps the Sons of Harpies away! xXDarkDawnUnicornXx ;p xxx**

 **Chapter 3**

Hours on the ship quickly became days, days became longer as the journey progressed until Fareen felt completely at home. Her days were taken up with discussions, plans and the occasional gossip with Missandei and Daenerys. The queen had become close to her and Fareen felt an ever-mounting need to please and serve her. They often lounged in Daenerys' room, watching the rolling waves out of her window and sharing stories. Fareen preferred to keep her own life to herself, but with the two women before her, she grew more confident in parting with her long-kept secrets.

"Of course, the Khal was more than just a king to the Dothraki," Daenerys was saying. "They worshipped him; he'd won more fights than any in their history,"

"And you were the 'moon of his life' – more than I've ever been to someone," Missandei added, her eyes smiling more than her mouth. Daenerys' smile was not missed by Fareen, who watched her closely, though she already knew of the strange relationship between Grey Worm, the Unsullied captain, and the translator before her.

"And what about you Fareen?" Daenerys asked, reclining further into her lounger. "You didn't leave anyone behind in Meereen, did you?"

Fareen blushed. "No, my que – Daenerys. I have never been in love, if that is what you are asking,"

"Why ever not? A girl as beautiful as yourself must have had hundreds of admirers," the queen drank from her goblet.

"People don't tend to fancy women who risk their lives for research," she felt more and more of her story brewing in her mind. "I had to disguise as a man to enter the records. They caught me a few times and mistreated me, but I believe that the sacrifices were worth it; I now know more than I could have ever dreamed, and I'm on this ship. Right here and right now, just as I wanted"

The violet of Daenerys' eyes gleamed. "What sacrifices have you made, if I may ask?"

"Well, they're not exactly pleasant, my lady – Daenerys," Fareen traced her fingertips around the goblet she held. "The punishment for being caught in a library as a woman can be very severe,"

The queen nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I couldn't have saved more innocent lives,"

"My queen," Missandei laid a hand on Daenerys' arm. "There was no faster help, you are all the city had. When you saved me, it was just in time. Who knew what the Masters of Astapor may have done to me if I had stayed but a minute longer? Who could know that Fareen could have been murdered and enslaved the very day after you arrived? You were there when the majority of people needed you, and you will remain so forever, even if you are not there in the flesh,"

"At least you have someone you can trust in Meereen," Fareen added. "Daario Naharis will make an excellent executer of your orders; the people know his face,"

Daenerys welcomed the two consolations openly before they moved on to press her for details on her relationship with Daario.

"You loved him?" Fareen asked, shyly.

"Perhaps not," the queen said, a melancholic look spreading across her face. "When I told him he was to stay in Meereen for me, I felt nothing for him, as I told Tyrion, but we had something for a while. Perhaps it was the last of my girlish fantasies,"

They laughed together, watching the sun set below the ever-changing horizon before all light disappeared beyond the dark waters and they returned to their own rooms, falling asleep to the creaking wood and the light footsteps overhead.

xxx

The next rising of the sun brought a harsh change in the weather. Grey clouds hung low over the churning waters and the air was filled with a chill and the braying of horses below. Fareen stood at the rail, as she often did, thinking about Tyrion and the Lannisters. How could a man as clever as himself have come from such am impulsive and cruel family? The Iron Throne sprung to her head and she couldn't help but picture the dwarf sitting tall within it, her own figure by his side. His queen. She felt a dull thud on the rail she was leaning on and pulled up from her leant-over stance.

"Lord Greyjoy," she exclaimed.

"I'm no Lord," he said, his voice sad but not weak. "Just Theon - if you could call me that,"

"My apologies, my L- Theon," calling a near-stranger such a familiar name made her uneasy, but she made sure not to show it. "The turn of the weather is unfortunate,"

He blinked, as if seeing the dark clouds overhead for the first time. "They'll be a full-blown storm upon us by the setting sun,"

"How on earth could you know that?" she was impressed.

"I grew up on the sea," he became more relaxed. "Literally, Pyke has its foundations within the boulders of the sea,"

Fareen chuckled and Theon turned to her, slightly surprised that her had made her laugh.

"It doesn't sound very safe," she recovered herself and desperately tried to recall information on his family home.

"It's not," he replied. "As children, I can't count the number of times I was narrowly rescued from falling to my death. But, as always, it's my home. My sister's home. It belongs to us,"

Fareen nodded, clutching the rail as the ship began to rock more violently.

"It will be safer below decks," Theon said, recognising her uncertainty and moving closer as if to steady her. "Have you ever been in a storm before?"

"I have never set foot on a ship before this one, my L- Theon," she shrugged slightly, pulling her shawl closer around her shoulders to protect against the mounting wind.

"You're in for quite an experience then," Theon said, meeting her eyes for the first time in the conversation. She looked at him, trying to ask him and help him with what he'd been through all in a single look. He turned away.

"It's coming fast," he said, beginning to walk away. "I'd better inform the queen, if my sister hasn't already…"

He trailed off, uncertain as how to say goodbye. Fareen took his hand quickly.

"I hope to get to know you better, Theon," she said, trying fiercely to meet his gaze again, to get him to open to her but he pulled back, almost frightened by her forwardness. He nodded hastily before hurrying up towards the helm. The ship rocked again, and Fareen almost wished he was still there to hold her steady.

xxx

Not even the experiences on Pyke could have helped Fareen that night. The waves crashed on to the deck almost every second, sending water down to even the deepest levels. The thick blankets that Fareen held around her were already damped and she held them up to her mouth to stop herself screaming out in fear. Everyone else on deck was so busy, who would have time for a cowardly young woman? Her knuckles turned white with the force she was exerting on the blankets and her back ached from pushing herself into the tightest of corners in her room. Her eyelids were screwed shut, her mind searching every crevice to think of something she could do. The room visibly swayed and Fareen couldn't help but let out a strangled cry, her voice muffled by the blankets and the deep rumble of thunder. She hardly heard the knock at her door, there was even less chance that she would be able to answer it. After a moment's wait it swung open slowly and Tyrion stepped in. She watched as he took in her distressed state before making his way over to her bed and taking a seat next to her.

"I've never been overly fond of storms myself," he said, his low voice carrying over all the chaos. "Perhaps this is something we should have asked you about before you came on board,"

His chuckle soothed her slightly and she removed the blanket from her mouth. "Will it stop soon?"

"Not for a while, my dear, though we should get a professional opinion form one of the krakens, don't you think?" he took her shaking hand in his and held it gently. "No one would trust a dwarf's judgement on anything unless he's hired by a fortune teller,"

Fareen laughed at his feeble joke, feeling the fear slowly dissolving from her body. "It's not fair, the way you're treated,"

"I've had experience dealing with my 'issues', not to worry," he looked down at the damp floor. "Never forget who you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour and it can never be used to hurt you,"

"Unless you make the jokes against yourself," Fareen said quickly. He looked at her, his blue eyes delving deep into hers.

"I suppose," they sat in silence, listening to the roaring thunder overhead until Tyrion shifted slightly. "It's one thing hearing a storm; a true warrior must face the storm itself,"

"I'm no warrior, my lord," Fareen protested but he pulled her to her feet anyway.

"You're a warrior of knowledge, just like myself," he pushed the door with his foot. "Come and face the enemy,"

xxx

Never had Fareen seen anything like the storm that lay before her. Waves as tall as castles crashed next to the ship, sending _The Targaryen_ reeling and rocking until she thought the whole crew would be lost.

"I can't!" she cried over the deafening sound of the waves, but Tyrion held her hand tight and lead her higher up the ship to the bow. "We'll be washed overboard!"

"I have survived plenty a battle," Tyrion shouted back, holding his head high and grinning from ear ro ear. "I will _not_ be killed by a small amount of water,"

They stood together, facing the direction the ship was heading. Looking around, Fareen saw the dark grey outlines of the rest of the fleet, rising high into the sky on waves before being flown back down. With each crash against the side of the ship, Tyrion's grasp became tighter and Fareen didn't complain. Not only did she highly fear slipping and being sucked into the pitch black waters, she had no intention of letting go of the man who had indirectly dictated most of her life. He alone had motivated her to study; he alone was her constant in this ever-changing world.

xxx

Within a few days, the storm had passed completely. Their journey was almost at an end and being so close to Westeros, Fareen felt the increasingly tense atmosphere growing. Her morning stroll around the deck became more and more difficult; the majority of the crew spent their time looking out over the rails, searching the horizon for any trace of land. The rails were now one of the first places to look when searching for someone, meaning Fareen felt progressively in the way and retreated below decks, often sitting against the wooden walls and watching people, writing down anything she felt fit to report to the Queen about. Daenerys had been kind; she had provided Fareen with paper and a rough lead pencil – items hard to come by in Meereen as hardly anyone lower in status than a Master had never learnt to write. As a child, Fareen hid behind walls, eavesdropping on lessons between a tutor and his pupil, listening and learning. Now it had paid off, for she wrote and read as well as any noble child, perhaps better.

"What are you writing?" Fareen jumped, jolted out of concentration. Theon Greyjoy stood before her, his hands tucked into his sword belt, self-contained as always.

"I'm simply observing," she replied, sitting up straighter. She shuffled a little as he crouched down beside her, holding her breath unconsciously.

"May I?" he gestured to the paper that she was clutching so tightly. A nod of her head signalled for him to take it and he did, carefully reading the notes that she had made.

"You write well for a…." he trailed off.

"For a commoner?" she finished for him.

"No, no," he became instantly flustered. "I wasn't going to say that,"

Their eyes met and Fareen looked at him sadly. "Won't you tell me what happened to you?"

He made to escape, but she clutched his arm desperately, begging him with her eyes but not daring to say anything else. Somewhere in the struggle she had stood up with him, her notes dropping to the floor. She watched as his eyes locked onto the floor, frantically trying to think his way around the matter.

"I have to…" Theon didn't finish, his voice trailing off again. Fareen didn't drop her stare. They stood for a moment in silence.

"I've been through terrible things," Fareen loosened her grip slightly, feeling the bones of his arm through the thin layer of skin and leather gauntlet. "Talk to me. I can help,"

The former lord thought; Fareen could see the conflicts fighting across his face before he finally looked at her again and nodded. He bent down to pick up her pages before leading her to his cabin. The room was a little bigger than hers but was almost bare. No ornaments decorated the walls or floors and Fareen could see no trace of personal belongings other than a few neatly piled clothes on the end of his bed. He shuffled towards one of two chairs seated around a table in the centre of the room.

"Perhaps we should sit down," he pulled the chair out and Fareen came to sit. He took his place opposite her before sharing his story, ever since his was taken in as a ward of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell.

xxx

They sat on the floor together, one chair overturned beside them, Fareen cradling Theon's head to her chest and running her hands over his shaking shoulders.

"I don't think I can live with it anymore," he whimpered between sobs.

"Of course you can," Fareen felt a tear run down her own cheek. "You survived. You are stronger than all them because you survived what they did to you - what they made you do. And you can move on. But never forget. Never forget who you are. You're not Reek, you're not the Prince of Winterfell. You are Theon Greyjoy, brother to the Queen of the Iron Islands and you are _strong_ ,"

Theon pulled away, his head level with hers. "Everything I did… was to please my father. To try and return and prove myself to him. And now he's… gone. I used to be Theon Greyjoy, the greatest lover in Winterfell and best friend of Robb Stark. They're all gone and I'm still here. I let Ramsay do those… things to me, knowing that when I'd return to my father he'd disown me. He would have been happier if I'd died with my brothers,"

"But you didn't," Fareen interjected softly, wiping the tears from his face with her fingertips. He caught her hand and held it, tracing the outlines of her veins before moving his hands up to her shoulders, taking his turn to console her. His won rough fingertips brushed away the few stray tears on her face and she smiled, seeing the life return to his face again.

"No, I didn't," he looked into her eyes a moment longer than usual before he leant in towards her. A knock came at the door, disrupting them, and Fareen hastily lowered her eyes to the ground.

A crew-members voice shouted in through the door. "Land spotted!"

 **Oooooooooh! I love Theon so much. Poor little Fareen came on this voyage because of Tyrion now Theon? Not decided what will happen yet so favourite and follow to keep up with the story! Also, leave a comment as the original idea was to have Fareen with Tyrion… but now I like Theon and Fareen together… who knows? Leave a comment!**

 **Wil you play the Game of Unicorns? xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BAY OF DRAGONS**

 **Guess who's back, back again, with a new chapter for my little storylette. So close to Westeros! One thing I will mention is that, although I took Geography, I have little no concept as to how long it would actually take for the Khaleesi and her fleet to reach Westeros from Meereen. In the story I've kind of estimated a month, two months, but it doesn't really impact the coming chapters/updates, so it's all good! To put it simply, one does not simply befriend a Unicorn! xXDarkDawnUnicornXx ;p xxx**

 **Chapter 4**

"The storm put us a few miles off course," Yara explained, pointing on the map in front of them. "We'll need to head south immediately, keeping away from the coast for now,"

"And when do you suppose we'll arrive at the Iron Islands?" Daenerys kept her head down, focussing on the map, but Fareen could see her tracing their path along the south coast with her violet eyes.

"Perhaps another week, my queen," Theon stepped forward, taking charge of the conversation. "I completed a scan of the ship this morning and we seem to have enough supplies to last for two,"

Fareen watched his sister smile quickly at his new-found confidence before turning her attention back to Daenerys.

"I suggest a feast, then," she said. "A final meal before the siege takes place,"

"Very well," Daenerys' eyes sparkled in anticipation. "I propose a feast the day after next; that should give us enough time to arrange such an event,"

"My queen," Tyrion butt in. "A feast is not a feast without a little wine, one may say. I feel as though it should wait until we lay waste to the stores of Pyke. I've heard there is quite an extensive stock,"

The dwarf turned on his heels to question Yara and the future queen of the Iron Islands grinned and shrugged.

"It's true," she turned to Theon and the three of them began discussing the supplies at once. From across the room, Daenerys caught her eye and exchanged a smile; the queen, as charitable as she was beautiful, had already hidden a small casket of wine in Fareen's room for the Hand of the Queen – saved for a special occasion. Demand after demand, Fareen was surprised how a queen as powerful as the one who stood just a small distance away could make the time to take care of her friends and subjects and how kind she was to those she trusted. She could only imagine the opposite side of this that would be released once they reached land.

"I haven't had a proper drink in _weeks_ ," Tyrion complained as Fareen diverted her attention back to the banter in the centre of the room.

"Some say it keeps your head clearer," Missandei added as she made her way out of the room to start on preparations for the feast. "And your breath sweeter,"

Fareen chuckled quietly before she noticed Tyrion's eyes on her. She swallowed her laughter before following Missandei out of the room, bowing her head as she left. The material of her dress moved roughly over her legs as she hurried to catch up with the translator.

"Missandei," she said, drawing level with the other woman. "You could probably use some help; planning a meal for a whole ship's crew can be no easy task,"

"Thank you, Fareen," Missandei looked genuinely touched. "I would appreciate your help immensely,"

xxx

The day of the feast arrived and Fareen felt an instantly fresh atmosphere draw over the ship. The crew laughed and smiled as they worked, cracking jokes and speaking loudly in the many languages that were present on the ship.

"It must be hard," Fareen said, walking side by side with Missandei along the deck. "To hear all these conversations, understand what they mean _and_ talk to me at the same time,"

"Perhaps for someone who hasn't been doing it their whole life," she looked pleased. "I doubt the queen would have hired me if I could not,"

"She would have," Fareen insisted as they came to a stop and leant over the rails. "She trusts you with her life,"

Missandei smiled before standing upright abruptly. "Grey Worm,"

The captain of the Unsullied bowed from his waist down, as all the soldiers did.

"Missandei," he looked at her before turning his head slightly. "Fareen,"

"Is everything alright?" the taller woman stepped towards him slightly, tilting her head to the side in concern.

"Yes," the soldier's speech was often short, but Fareen enjoyed his bluntness. "The seating arrangements need attending to,"

"Of course," Missandei glided past him and Fareen made to follow. "It's okay Fareen. You can take a rest; you've helped me more than I could have ever asked,"

They bowed heads at each other and Fareen watched the two advisors leave, each taking tentative glances at each other before returning their gazes to the floor. Their relationship was one that intrigued Fareen; she felt an increasing want to push them together, to make them realise that they both wanted the same thing, but she also held back, afraid that any encouragements may break their friendship completely. Once they had disappeared below decks, she returned her attention to the rest of the deck. Her heart began beating rapidly as she saw Theon across the wooden flooring; the two hadn't spoken since the interruption and Fareen had become increasingly nervous around him, even more unsure of his actions than he was himself. He didn't approach her, instead he leant on the rails behind him, his head tilted down as if ashamed, his grey eyes clouded with doubt. If she had experienced anything like this, Fareen may have approached him, she may have held his hands and told him what he wanted to hear. But she couldn't. Not only was she new to the world of love and affairs, but she knew she had to keep her mind clear of all of it. Daenerys trusted her based on her naivety and her skills as an unbiased source, and she would not disappoint the woman who had taken her away from her life of misery. Casting one final look to the man across from her, she sighed, turned from the rails, and retreated below the deck, only just looking forward to the feast.

xxx

Candles flickered against the sigils hung on the wall. The kraken and the dragon sparkled gold in the near-darkness, their colours muted to dark greys and blues as the feast commenced around them. The whole crew had assembled and everyone sat on cushions and blankets scattered on the floor, arranged in small clusters around plates piled high with goods. Daenerys sat at the head of the room, surrounded by her advisors and the two Pykemen. Fareen slowly approached, having just arrived from her room. Her hair was loose, falling down her back in loose waves and glinting with candlelight. Her dress was long, but had a long slit down the front, exposing her silky legs as she walked. Daenerys had given her a necklace of blue crystals that reflected every ray of light in the room, shining it into her face and illuminating her soft features. Missandei noticed as she drew closer and gestured to show her seat opposite the queen, sat between Tyrion and Theon. Fareen nodded to show her appreciation before gracefully sinking to the floor.

"Ah, good!" Tyrion exclaimed. "Now we are all here, we can begin the toasts! Granted that we must toast with little more than water, I doubt my speeches will be as extravagant as usual,"

"Just a moment, Tyrion Lannister," Daenerys smiled, signalling to Fareen. "I believe I may have something for you,"

The dwarf's eyes lit up as Fareen produced the casket of wine from where it had been tucked in the back of her skirt. He was speechless, for perhaps the first time in his life, as he accepted the bottle with slightly shaken hands before he finally found his voice.

"You truly are the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms," he said, taking off the cap before raising it in a toast. "To Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons and the Queen of Westeros,"

Everyone drank.

"And also," he continued. "To Yara Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron Islands. And to her brother, Theon Greyjoy, who has become a man much changed by fate,"

Theon jumped slightly at his name, unprepared for the dwarf's mention. He caught Fareen's eye as she watched him before offering up a small smile and raising his glass. She raised hers in return, feeling the awkwardness ebb away slightly. The whole crew then proceeded to fill their mouths with everything in front of them: Dothraki ate meat with their hands, ripping at the soft flesh whilst the Unsullied ate in smaller bites, the same amount, just constantly putting more food in their mouths.

"A study of culture, my dear," Tyrion's voice sounded and Fareen realised he'd been observing her. "You're noticing how they all eat and drink, I presume?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion," she nodded her head. "The Dothraki have a much lower standard of manners, put they thanked the gods before eating whereas the Unsullied eat quickly but more delicately,"

"And why do you think that is?" he tested her.

"They were brought up that way," Fareen said immediately. "The Unsullied had to eat as much as they could in a short amount of time but their Masters wanted them to be polite and act civil, just in case one of their visitors would buy them,"

"Very good," the dwarf was impressed and Fareen beamed at her own knowledge; she had surprised herself. "Queen Daenerys did well to hire you when she did, and in such unorthodox conditions,"

"I am forever in her debt," she looked at him nervously. "As I am in yours,"

"Mine?" he frowned. "What have I ever done for you?"

"Well, my lord, when I was let upon the ship on the first day of the voyage, you were the one who set me the question to determine my place," Fareen explained. "Your 'test' allowed me to prove my worthiness,"

"I see," he said, twirling the wine in his goblet. "And do you believe the test was too easy?"

"The question was…" Fareen began before she realised that he was joking. "You are cruel, my lord,"

"Please, cruel is not on my list of words I would use to mock myself," he said, reclining onto the cushions around them. "You may call me Tyrion; I've known you long enough to trust you with my name, as you have trusted me with yours,"

"With all respect, Tyrion," Fareen pointed out. "I only have the one name,"

The dwarf suddenly sat up very straight. "You are quite right,"

He stood and Fareen looked round nervously, afraid that he was already drunk.

"May I have your attention?" his voice silenced everyone to a dull murmur. "Our dear new companion, the lovely Fareen, has just reminded me that she only has the one name, no family name to be recalled. So, I propose that we come up with a new one for her, one that fits her sparkling personality,"

He turned and winked at her, making her blush. She turned her head around the room, noticing everyone becoming lost in thought. A few suggestions were called out, but largely ignored as everyone looked to the queen for confirmation.

"Raindancer," Theon said, standing also. All eyes moved to him before switching to the queen.

"Fareen Raindancer," Daenerys repeated. "A jewel upon _The Targaryen_ ,"

Applause broke out and Fareen was pulled to her feet by both Tyrion and Theon. Someone produced a small guitar and another found a pair of sticks and began drumming a lively, dancing beat. Missandei and Yara were instantly caught up in the dance and Fareen felt herself being dragged away. All night they danced and Fareen felt as though she had danced with everyone on the ship. Tyrion excused himself from the festivities and went to sit next to the queen, who also refused. Varys was surprisingly light on his feet as they swept around the room and many of the crew members showed off their own skills, the Dothraki being especially slow and erotic in their movements, despite the fast pace of the music. As the night drew to a close, the music became slower, dancers disappeared to their cabins to rest for the daunting task ahead and the majority of Daenerys' advisors rose and left as she did. Fareen walked up to the open deck alone and went straight to the railings, trying to capture the moment in her mind forever. She began swaying gently side to side, as though still dancing to the music. A warm hand took hers, and she instantly knew who it was.

"May I have this dance?" Theon bowed and Fareen returned with a curtsey.

"You may," she laughed as he swung her around the deck, twirling effortlessly under the star-filled sky. Both hands had moved to her back and one of hers was draped over his shoulder, the other holding up her skirts. They danced to the crashing of the waves for a long time before they slowed to a halt, still with their arms around each other.

"You look…." he stopped himself, holding back as he had learnt to do from the Bolton bastard.

"Say it," she whispered, drawing closer.

"Beautiful," he met her lips with his, gently and unhurried, both tasting the salt of the sea around them. Fareen broke the kiss, resting her head on his chest and listening to the beating of his heart. Her own heart beat too fast. Countless thoughts rushed through her head: What would Daenerys say? What about Tyrion? She loved Theon, but… did she?

"Raindancer," he murmured into her hair, the light fading far past darkness.

 **Uh oh. Has my little Theon stolen her heart? Who knows? I** _ **adore**_ **Theon, perhaps more so after writing about him myself. I love the guy. Please favourite, follow for future updates and leave a comment about anything you liked/disliked/want to see in the future! Please do leave a comment as it's super encouraging and you may get to see any changes you suggest!**

 **Don't touch my Unicorn, she like a mofa (motherFABULOUS) ;p xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BAY OF DRAGONS**

 **Hello, Raindancers. Back again with a new chapter. A quick warning that there is** _ **a lot**_ **of dialogue in this chapter and I apologise, but it's all part of the story! I know the gaps between the chapters are getting a little longer, but I am at University and the real work has only just begun! I just need to find my rhythm as writing stories is one of my hobbies and I'm considering more stories maybe later when I can balance the two. I just want to write and be surrounded by Unicorns – is that so much to ask? xXDarkDawnUnicornXx ;p xxx**

 **Chapter 5**

The harsh rays of sunlight hit her face, startling her awake to a sitting position. Theon stood at the window, looking guilty as he tied up the fabric he had so quickly pulled aside.

"Sorry," he said, coming over and sitting on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"What?" Fareen's head spun. "What happened?"

Images flashed through her mind of the night before: the feast, the dancing, the deck, the kiss. She glanced at Theon's face, seeing concern as he explained.

"After the dance, and after… after the kiss, you said you felt dizzy and you collapsed," he took her hand gently in his. "I didn't frighten you, did I?"

Fareen smiled, astounded. "No! Of course not! Why would you ever think that?"

"Well," he grimaced slightly. "I'm not the same man I used to be. I used to… be… with many women and since Ramsay… no one's wanted to come close to me,"

Fareen lifted his chin with her hand, stroking his cheek. "You don't frighten me,"

He reached up, trapping her hand next to his face, keeping her close. Yet again, Fareen was struck by his startling grey eyes and the storms that they had seen, trapped forever in the swirling irises. But yet again, her mind turned to Tyrion; what she felt for him was different than what she felt now, and it confused her. It was something her mind had never processed before, something she'd never had time for. Her head spun again and she sank back onto the pillows.

"Fareen?" Theon cradled her gently, holding her neck and lowering her slowly. "Just rest. You're not used to being on a ship like this. You're land-lusting,"

She smiled into the pillow, turning so she could still look at him. He stayed for a while, stroking her hair out of her face and resting his hand on her back. Eventually, she fell asleep again for she was, as Theon had said, tired of the ship and wanted nothing more than to be back on land, her feet on stable ground. She missed walking down dusty town streets and learning her way through the seemingly endless maze of back streets and alleys. No matter how far she strayed from Meereen, she told herself as dreams flashed before her, she would always remember.

xxx

The next time she awakened was when Missandei visited, leaving behind a platter of stale bread and a small cut of smoked meat. The food looked inviting – Fareen had seen far worse – but her stomach told her otherwise. She drank goblet after goblet of water and, each time she woke, there would be a fresh pail by her bed, allowing her to dip the goblet in and refill as easily as possible. She watched weakly as Grey Worm was assigned to stand by her door, left open to allow some breeze to flow in. Missandei stayed outside the door as she left, speaking softly to him and Fareen watched quietly, fascinated by their expressions and gentle touches. The language was unknown to her, but she understood almost everything they said to each other through observation alone. She dropped in and out of sleep for the next couple of days until she felt well enough to sit up.

"How much longer?" she called out the door. Grey Worm stuck his head in.

"Queen say few more days," he said. "Kraken queen say one week,"

"Oh," her voice dropped in disappointment; she wished for the journey to end. "Thank you,"

There wasn't much in the way of entertainment for her. She spent most her days sketching on the remaining pages she had left, recalling as many family trees as she could of the great houses of Westeros: the Lannisters, the Tyrells, the Martells, the Baratheons and the Starks. One of these days, as she was tracing the outlines of names already written, a knock came at her door. She looked up to see Tyrion there, holding the empty casket of wine that Daenerys had given him.

"My Lord Tyrion," she bowed her head in acknowledgment, sitting up slightly straighter.

"May I come in?" he asked and she nodded before he came towards the bed. "Not very homely is it. A distinct lack of chairs,"

She pulled her feet up until she was cross-legged, allowing him to perch on the end. "How may I help you?"

"Do you ever think, my dear, that I don't always come asking for your help?" he frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude. We are friends now, and friends talk to each other without asking for advice all the time,"

"Of course," Fareen regained her composure, slightly hurt from his previous comment. "What shall we talk about?"

"I was just checking up on you; your health has been less than acceptable for the past few days," he met her gaze. "You are feeling better?"

"Very much so," she said. "I've been distracting myself,"

"And how have you been doing that?" he seemed slightly amused so she passed over her papers.

"It may not be completely accurate," she explained. "But, I remembered so much and just wanted to write it down, like one of the beautiful history books,"

The dwarf looked over the pages, his eyes following the intricate lines and patterns she had drawn between the names. He flicked through them one by one, passing over his own house before stopping at the least embellished one.

"The Starks," he murmured softly.

"I'm afraid they're the house I have little knowledge on," Fareen explained, slightly embarrassed in the difference in detail between the heritage lines. "So many were killed off or presumed dead so quickly. It's horrible,"

"Did you know I was married to Sansa Stark?" he asked, unexpectedly.

Fareen blushed slightly. "Yes. Though sources claim that the marriage wasn't consummated, so it was discounted from most records,"

"Do you have any ideas why that was?" Tyrion kept his eyes on the paper before him.

"If I may speculate, I believe it was because Sansa Stark was only a young girl," Fareen watched as Tyrion's expression softened. "She had been through so much and lost so many people, her father, mother, brothers. She was almost married to King Joffery. I believe you took pity on the poor girl and spared her the shame of –"

She stopped suddenly, shocked by what she had almost said.

"The shame of carrying the child of a dwarf," Tyrion finished for her, finally lifting his stare.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Fareen covered her mouth with her hands. "I did not mean to… I would never… it's no shame at all,"

"Never worry, Fareen," he gently prised her hands away from her mouth. "You're exactly right. I would never inflict what I have been living with on someone else, yet alone my own children,"

"That's not right," she breathed. "You shouldn't have to… be ashamed of something you can't help,"

"Remember what I told you," he said. "Never forget who you are,"

"Wear it like armour and no one can use it to hurt you," Fareen finished. The dwarf smiled before standing and gesturing for her to follow him.

"Come," he said as she took his hand cautiously. "You've been inside far too long, the time has come for you to look upon Westeros,"

"Where are we?"

"Casterly Rock,"

xxx

They sailed far from the coast, but Fareen still saw as the sun bounced off the gleaming stone walls. Its immense size made her question its stability; it stood on a rock formation, heavily eroded by the sea, leaving it massively under-proportioned compared to the wide, intricately carved castle. From the small amount that she had read about, she knew the majority of the castle stood beneath the outer layers, inside the rock that it stood on, leading to hundreds of underground passages. She knew about the gold mine – the source of the Lannisters great wealth – that lay around the passages, and deep into the seabed. Her heart beat faster with excitement.

"It must have been magnificent to grow up in such a beautiful place," she gasped, clutching at the rails.

"Beautiful, yes," Tyrion agreed, his eyes just level with the rail. "But cold,"

One look at the man beside her prompted no more questions; Fareen could feel that he was on the edge of one of his outbursts and she didn't want to listen. Her head started to spin from standing and she excused herself, retreating back below decks to lie down. Once she was alone, she got retrieved the paper and lead and paused, unsure of herself. Almost unconsciously, her hand began to move, sketching the majestic building she had seen, even if it was from a distance. She hardly looked at what she was drawing, scared that it would ruin the image she was picturing in her mind. The pale yellow walls gleamed in the sunlight and Fareen could only imagine what they would look like if she were closer. The lead wore down to a blunt end and she reached for the knife to sharpen it again, still daydreaming slightly. She was only aware that she'd cut herself when she felt the warm blood trickle down her wrist, seeping into her picture and turning the walls she so carefully sketched to a bloodstained mess. Panic set in; she'd never cut herself so badly and almost her whole palm had been sliced. She reached for the sheets from her bed, trying to rip them with one hand. She couldn't and blood began to drip onto her skirts. Her light-headedness before suddenly worsened, making her more and more dizzy as she tried to stumble to the door. Foolish, she thought, her blood dripping onto the wooden floors, to bleed so easily from such a stupid mistake. A familiar face approached her.

"Grey Worm," she said, tripping on her skirts and falling towards him. "Help,"

The Unsullied captain wasted no time in scooping her into his arms and rushing down the corridor to Daenerys' room. He barged in, causing the queen to stand up suddenly.

"Fareen," he stated, resting her on the pillows spread across the floor. "She cut her hand. Deep cut,"

"I'm sorry," Fareen couldn't help but apologise, noticing as the blood continued to trickle onto the floor.

Daenerys smoothed her hair before attending to her hand. "We need to bind it,"

Fareen hadn't noticed that Missandei was in the room until she spoke. "That may risk infection. We need to pour salt water over it,"

"Go," Daenerys ordered and Grey Worm rushed from the room. "How did this happen?"

"I was dra- writing," Fareen explained, her vision blurring slightly. "I went to sharpen the lead with my knife but my mind was elsewhere. It was a foolish mistake,"

"An accident," Missandei said softly, kneeling down beside her next to Daenerys. Grey Worm returned quickly with a bucket of water, pursued by Yara. He handed it to Missandei before the kraken stepped in.

"Let me," she took the bucket roughly. "I've seen plenty of wounds on voyages, they're all the same,"

Fareen looked at her, graciously as she dabbed the cloth in the water, wincing as the harsh salt entered the wound.

"She'll need stitches," Yara said, not looking up from her work. A needle and thread was produced and Yara immediately set to work, her deft hands working quickly despite Fareen's weak struggles.

"It hurts," she said as the thread pulled through her skin once again.

"I know," the future queen replied. "But it will stop infection and heal faster. You can't walk around with an open wound on a ship,"

She finished her work, knotting the end of the thread and wrapping the binding around Fareen's palm. "There,"

"Thank you, my lady," Fareen said.

"Be more careful with knives," she said as she stood up straight. "Next time you play with them, you might not be so lucky,"

The kraken queen left and Grey Worm helped her stumble back to her room.

"You stay in here. Less trouble," he said, taking the knife. "No knife. Knife cause trouble,"

Fareen laughed and nodded. "My gratitude, Grey Worm,"

The Unsullied bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Fareen in the dark, her throbbing palm placed gently across her chest. In her other hand, tucked under her pillow, she clutched the drawing, the edges still sticky with blood.

 **How cute. Have we got a little foreshadowing? Who knows… anyway, I'd really appreciate if you guys left a few more comments/reviews, just so I can know what I'm doing right or wrong! Please follow and favourite and don't forget to walk your Unicorn! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BAY OF DRAGONS**

 **I see I've caught a few more people's attention… :-) Just kidding, thanks so much for the support and favourites, follows and all that jazz. Support in my writing means a lot to me so here's a new chapter to keep you interested. I want to try something slightly different this chapter, so we'll see how it goes. It's switching perspective to one of my favourite pre-existing characters, whose name I shall reveal in the story… But basically carries on exactly after their storyline in the TV show (Season 6 finale). Hope you enjoy this new perspective and I will return to Fareen and Daenerys, I promise! A Unicorn always keeps her promise! xXDarkDawnUnicornXx ;p xxx**

 **Chapter 6**

The crown sat well on her golden head – too well. The satisfaction on her face repelled him, but he held her stare as she walked down the aisle between the people, away and out of the throne room. Cersei had forbidden funerals for the lives lost in the Sept. Her heart was clearly set on one goal, and she'd achieved it. Cersei Lannister was Queen of Westeros and her heart had turned to ice.

"Our children!" he wanted to shout at her, to rip her pride from her shoulders. "You watched them die one by one. And you did _nothing,_ "

He knew what she would say, what she would do; she would have him arrested, sent down to the cells below ground until he begged her forgiveness on his hands and knees, or rotted – whichever came first. The throne room cleared quickly once she had left so Jaime followed the majority of the group, peeling off at the last chance back into the Red Keep. He would find her and confront her, he would beat her if he had to. All the rage built up inside him, his golden armour quickly becoming stuffy and heavy, his phantom hand tightened into a fist. He'd been through too much and all love for his sister had died with their last child, perhaps even before. Blinded by his fury, he charged into Qyburn on the stairs, almost knocking the smaller man over.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"The queen has retired for the day and will take no more visitors," Qyburn replied, calmly, his cold eyes meeting Jaime's.

"I am the queen's _brother,_ " Jaime almost spat. "I have every right to see her,"

"I'm afraid the queen was quite clear," Qyburn said, stepping around the armour-clad man before him. Jaime stopped him with his golden hand.

"Next time you speak to her, inform _the queen_ that she needs to make funeral arrangements for her son," Jaime hissed into the man's ear, before shoving him away, expecting Qyburn to scurry off back to his lab. Instead, the new Hand of the Queen turned back on him.

"The former King Tommen's body has been burned, my lord," he said simply. "His ashes were scattered amongst the ruins of the Sept,"

Jaime had no words, not caring as the Hand scuttled away. He saw nothing but red. He ripped his cloak from his shoulders and tossed it aside, racing up the stairs to Cersei's room. The banging he made with his golden hand was louder than any cannon used in the city.

"Cersei!" he yelled, kicking at the base of the door and banging for the whole castle to hear. "Cersei, open this door or I shall rip it from its hinges,"

"I've afraid I've retired for the day, brother," her cool voice called through the wood. The knocking desisted as Jaime leant closer to hear.

"Open this door or…." he snarled, unable to finish his threat.

"You'll what, dear brother?"

"I'm not your brother anymore," his own voice was steady. "Not since you let our children die. Not since your own selfish path has killed them before they even got to live. Joffery, Myrcella, you forced Tommen to his death. _You killed them!_ "

There was no reply and Jaime felt the tears rising from his chest. He sank down to the floor, leaning his back against it, his armour making a dull clunk as it hit the cold stone.

"You killed them," he whispered. "You killed them all,"

He buried his face in his hands, exhausted of Cersei and her tricks, her coldness and selfishness. He expected tears, but none came. His legs were extended out before him, his head slowly banging against the door, making a dull thud every time the hinges shifted. The room inside went quiet, the whole castle falling silent. The sun set through the high windows of the corridor and the Kingslayer watched as the last ray of sunlight disappeared over the ledge, leaving him in darkness. Hours had passed by this point and Jaime began to tire, his anger the only thing keeping him awake. Footsteps sounded, coming up the stairs, and Jaime rose without a sound. His hand reached for his sword as he pushed against the wall, around the corner as the person approached. Just one, Jaime figured, listening carefully to the feet against the stone floor. He pounced, drawing a small dagger under the person's neck, his other hand over their mouth. A maidservant, Jaime identified as he began hatching a plan.

"Knock on the door and announce yourself," he spoke quietly into the girl's ear, moving the dagger to her back and prodding her towards the door. He removed his hand from her mouth and she knocked.

"Who is it?" Cersei's voice called from inside.

"Lara, my queen,"

"You can tell my brother standing behind you that he can leave, I've retired for the day," Jaime could picture the smirk on her face all to easily. He growled in frustration, pressing the knife deeper into the girl's back.

"Let me in, Cersei," he spoke calmly. "There's a few matters I'd like the queen's opinion on,"

Laughter sounded from the other side of the door, causing Jaime to lurch forwards in rage, pushing the girl away from him.

"Open the door," he yelled, pounding on it with his fist. He didn't give her a chance to reply, kicking at the door, close to the handle as he'd been trained. It began to give and Jaime felt an evil smile spread across his face. The wood began to splinter before it finally gave way and fell into the room, crashing down onto the tiles. Jaime's glare pulled up into the room, his hand immediately reaching for his sword. Ser Gregor stood before him, a few paces for a normal man but the Mountain had crossed these before Jaime could even raise his sword in defence. The Queensgaurd pushed him viciously against the wall by his throat and Jaime could do nothing but kick at the beast in front of him. Cersei appeared at her guard's side, a small yet triumphant smile on her face.

"You'd think I'd be alone at a time like this?" she mocked, smoothing down her dress. "You are a fool, Kingslayer,"

Jaime protested at the name, punching out with his hand beneath the Mountain's grip, but it was of no avail. The hand around his throat tightened and he gasped, trying to draw in as much air as possible.

"Now, now," Cersei said, moving away from the wall that her brother was pushed up against. "I cannot order you to kill my brother. What would father have said?"

She signalled for Ser Gregor to drop him and Jaime clattered to the floor, clutching at his armour to pull the bent metal away from his neck. The breastplate fell to the floor.

"Father would be proud," he admitted, watching as she refused to meet his stare, moving to sit in the centre of the room. "You have the Iron Throne. But at what cost? What did you _sacrifice_ to sit your pretty arse upon that throne and sentence the kingdom to death? Whose lives did you deem unworthy? Who did you _kill_ to play your game of thrones?"

The queen was silent, inspecting the table closely and tracing around the base of an empty goblet.

"You live or you die," Jaime continued, still hunched over. "That's what you always said to me. The way you _justified_ your hate. You've killed so many. And for what? You can sit on the throne, but you'll never be my queen,"

"I was _always_ your queen," Cersei finally snapped, her voice raising. "You _worshipped_ me,"

"Once,"

The face that finally turned to him was a shadow of the sister he once knew; all the emotion had turned to hate and her eyes almost glowed red with it. Jaime saw the subtle flick of her hand before Ser Gregor smashed down on him. He rolled to the side, flinging his whole weight away from the relentless onslaught. The Mountain was strong, but not fast – Jaime had spent his training with Bronn being the slow one, now was the time where the positions flipped.

"Kill him!" he heard Cersei scream in frustration. He lunged for his sword on the ground, bringing it up to block the slice to his head as Ser Gregor brought down his own sword with his full strength. The blades came dangerously close to his neck, the cold seeping through to his skin. His leg kicked up, knocking the larger man off balance and rolled to his feet. The Kingslayer barraged him with short strokes, leaving Gregor Clegane with no choice but to defend himself. Unlike any other man, whilst in defence, the Mountain stayed planted, too powerful to be forced backwards. Jaime forgot this and in the split second he remembered, his step forward brought him a step too close. A cold metal gauntlet caught him full on the face and he reeled back, momentarily stunned. He shook his head, trying to clear it before being knocked to the ground again, his cheek sliced by the Mountain's sword. Blood trickled to the floor beneath him and he turned, not wanting to die facing away from his enemy like the Mad King had when he delivered the killing blow all those years ago. Cersei nodded out of the corner of his eye and the Mountain's blade came down again, but it never reached its target as Jaime ran his blade deep into Gregor's leg. Although he no longer felt pain, the surprise of Jaime's attack left him reeling as he followed with a blow to the stomach. He rose to his feet quickly, throwing Cersei one last look before he fled, running from the cold-blooded killer that his sister had become.

xxx

The rain slashed down his face like knives; winter truly had come. He stumbled though the deep muddy puddles that had already formed, running down the street and out the main gates. His lack of provisions and coins was not an issue on his mind, all he cared about was getting as far away from Cersei as possible, even further away from the Mountain. The night was dark but Jaime still saw a few stragglers on the Kingsroad, all of which gave him peculiar looks. He wiped his muddy hands over the gleaming gold armour that remained, trying to cover it but after a while struggling he gave up. Turning off the road into the thick undergrowth nearby he kneeled, using his one good hand to undo the hundreds of laces and buckles that held the golden plates on. Eventually he ripped the gauntlets, arm pieces and thigh guards from his body, the breastplate still lying in Cersei's room and leaned back on his heels, letting the increasing rainfall wash over him. The cut on his cheek began to sting and he touched his face, shocked at the blood he saw when he drew back his hand. In that moment, he was tempted to give up, to stop caring, to leave the world behind, but somewhere, in the back of his mind, a plan began to form. He would travel, he thought to himself, he would leave Kings' Landing for the while and return when he had his strength – and an army. A smile spread across his face and he rose to his feet, kicking dirt over the armour to hide it. One day, he would return to clad himself in the golden armour of the Kingsguard and take revenge on Cersei and her Queensguard. He made a silent promise to himself, drawing the sword and raising the hilt to his head, a sign of prayer for some. Once the armour was buried in a mound of thick mud, Jaime Lannister walked away, north up the Kingsroad. Who knew who he might meet, he almost said aloud to himself, it was a small world.

 **So we've had a little Jaime chapter – love Jaime so much – and I really enjoyed writing as Jaime, I feel like he has massive internal conflict that he has to fight alone. And, as he said, who knows who he may meet. However, the next chapter will probably return to Fareen and her** _ **massively important**_ **next step i.e. landing. I hope you enjoyed this alternate perspective and leave a comment if you'd like to see any other characters' views (hint: I also love Gendry). As always favourite, follow and please leave a comment! Unicorns above all! xxx**


End file.
